1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a secondary battery and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are applied to various technology fields covering all industry areas. For example, secondary batteries are widely used as an energy source of mobile electronic devices including digital cameras, mobile phones, notebook computers or the like, and are also highlighted as an energy source of hybrid electronic automobiles that are proposed as a solution to solve air pollution caused through the use of gasoline and diesel internal combustion engines using a fossil fuel.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.